


Zenith

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-29
Updated: 1999-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Zenith

# ZENITH

This is a light little story which wasn't going to have a plot....and I'm not sure it does, but who am I to say so? And, taking up the challenge as issued in the Fiction Archive, it starts with 'Z'. Its also a romance. 

There may be some scientific aspects to this story that I get wrong. If you notice them, please don't tell me. Accuracy is all very well, but I *hate* nit-picking! Comments are welcome at 'hamilton@altu.net.au' but please, no flames. 

I got the idea for this story after watching 'All The Queen's Horses' and hearing Fraser's fabulous voice. He's quite good looking too, eh?..... 

**This is rated NC-17 and contains explicit m/m sex. If you are under 18 or if such things offend you, read no further.**

All characters and the Riv. belong to Alliance and Paul Haggis. I'm just borrowing them for the afternoon - its fan fiction and I'm allowed. Please don't sue me - unless, of course, you'd like to pay my TAFE fees.... 

This story is dedicated to Joanne Collins for inspiring me, and to Debbie Kaminski for encouraging me. Thanks, girls! Love ya! 

Oh, and by the way, I've tried to keep the characters as close to their television counterparts as possible, but you know and I know that on a scale of one to ten (one being not close at all and ten being very close) that this story probably rates a 6. Okay? 

# ZENITH

by Kym Hamilton

Everyone was excited. The whole city, in fact. Which was unusual - Chicago was not known for the entire populace becoming excited over one thing. Unfortunately, when the aforementioned populace *did* become excited over something, it meant the Chicago Police Department got triple its normal business. 

Detective Raymond Vecchio, 27th Precinct, Chicago PD, was annoyed. No, he wasn't just annoyed, he was angry - very angry. And it was Fraser's fault. 

Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, currently assigned to the Canadian Consulate, Chicago, Illinois, was worried - very worried. 

Standing to stiff attention, a veritable statue, outside the consulate, Fraser allowed his mind to wander. He was worried about Ray. His friend simply hadn't been the same since he had informed him about the moon reaching its zenith today and the imminent lunar eclipse. 

Ray was angry. An eclipse? That was all he needed to know. He shuddered, remembering the last there'd been an eclipse. He'd only been seven years old, but he remembered what it had done to him... 

At 5.00pm precisely, Ray pulled up to the curb and honked the horn. As the consulate clock struck its last note, the Mountie statue came to life, startling several people. 

Opening the passenger door, Fraser shifted the seat to let Diefenbaker hop in the back seat. Returning the seat to its normal position, he got in and buckled up. Safety first - as always. 

Ray didn't say much during the drive and Fraser became more and more worried as the minutes passed. Ray was usually so garrulous - telling Fraser about his day, complaining about a case or his family, or critiquing Fraser on his attitude toward life. The latter mainly consisted of remarks about the Dragon Lady (Inspector Margaret Thatcher, Fraser's superior) or how he shouldn't stop to help everybody (which he did anyway, despite Ray's protestations that nobody cared if he was helpful or not.) 

Ray didn't even seem to notice when they pulled up at 221 West Racine. "Ray?" 

Fraser tried again, this time louder. "Ray?" 

"What?!" Realising he'd yelled, Ray shook himself out of his reverie and asked again, in a quieter voice, "What is it, Benny?" 

"We're here, Ray. Are you coming up?" 

"I don't know, Frasier. I was thinking maybe I'd go home and get an early night..." 

"Please, Ray." Fraser looked at him in mute appeal. 

"Oh, alright, Benny. I'm comin'. Just don't give me that 'big-eyed mountie' look" 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

Ray groaned and followed Fraser up the stairs to apartment 3J. When they were safely inside and the door was shut, Fraser headed for the bedroom to change while Ray made coffee. 

Sipping hot coffee from a mug, Ray leaned against Fraser's sink and tried to relax. It wasn't easy. His head was spinning. His mind was consumed thinking about what he'd have to do. He couldn't go home. He'd have to get a hotel room, probably in one of the more seedier neighbourhoods of the city. And he'd have to make sure it had strong locks and blinds on the windows. No need to make things worse than they were already going to be. 

Fraser came out of the bedroom and stopped just short of the kitchen table. Ray was leaning against the sink, his eyes closed, sipping coffee. And Fraser had never seen a more erotic sight. Ray's head was lolling forward and Fraser suppressed a groan when Ray's tongue dipped out lick the coffee from his bottom lip. But he knew now was not the time for that sort of thing. Something was bothering Ray and he wanted to know what. 

Walking forward, Fraser took the mug from Ray's unresisting hand and put it down on the counter-top. Then he reached out and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Frasier!" yelped Ray. "What are you doing?" 

"Shhh. You need a hug, Ray." 

Ray sighed, and buried his head into Ben's shoulder. He's right, Ray thought. I do need this. 

Ben just stood there, holding Ray. Enjoying the feel of his friend's lithe, lean body pressed against his. "Tell me what's wrong, Ray." Fraser whispered softly into his friend's ear. 

"Can't." Ray muttered drowsily. 

"Tell me, Ray." Fraser's voice was soft and gentle with a persuasive undertone. 

Ray sighed. "Its the eclipse." 

Fraser was startled. The eclipse? But what did the eclipse have to--. "What about the eclipse, Ray?" 

"It brings it out." 

"Brings what out?" 

"The....the power," Ray muttered, almost asleep. It was so warm and comfortable and safe here, in the circle of Benny's arms. 

"Tell me, Ray." Fraser spoke in that persuasive tone again. 

Ray sighed. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to stay in Fraser's arms - forever. 

"Tell me." came Fraser's voice again. 

"I was seven when it happened the first time. I didn't know what it was then. I do now." 

"What was it, Ray?" 

"It comes everytime the moon reaches its zenith, but then its only mild. I almost don't notice it. When there's an eclipse, though, then it comes on *really* bad." Ray spoke as if he hadn't heard Fraser. "Its called clairvoyant pyschometry." 

"Excuse me?" 

Ray grinned and pulled himself away from Fraser. "You don't know what that is?" 

"I'm afraid not, Ray." 

Ray grinned even harder. "I don't believe this. This is the man who can tell the difference between types of fungus and I've got him stumped over two simple words? Oh, this is *too* good!" 

Fraser frowned. "Please explain, Ray." 

"I have this thing where I can touch something or somebody and I know all about them. Thats psychometry. But I can also see parts of their future. Thats clairvoyance. You remember when we first met and I told you how I had this gift for noses? Well, thats part of this. Only I can do that all the time, but I can only do this when there's an eclipse." 

"I see, Ray." 

"You see? Thats all you're going to say? Just 'I see.'" 

"What would you like me to say, Ray?" 

"You're not going to ask me about the future or anything?" 

"Should I?" Fraser's face radiated confused innocence. 

"Benny, you've been touching me for the past fifteen minutes. If you keep it up and the eclipse happens, I'll know everything about you in less than five minutes." 

"Is that a problem, Ray?" 

"Not unless you want it to be, Frasier." 

Ray snuggled his head back into Ben's shoulder and relaxed and soon Ben heard soft snores. Ray was asleep! Gently, Ben picked his friend up and carried him to the bedroom. Ray hated his bed, but Ben couldn't hold him forever. Carefully, he placed Ray on the bed and drew the bedclothes over him. 

*************************************** 

Ray groaned and tossed in his sleep. The blind wasn't drawn and the eclipse was beginning. The moon was slowing falling under the earth's shadow. A single ray of moonlight shone through the window and hit Ray. He screamed and shot from the bed, lurching away from the window to curl up in a corner of the room. 

In the kitchen, Fraser heard the scream and ran at top speed into the bedroom. The bed was empty. "Ray?" he called aloud, looking around the room. Spotting his friend curled up in the corner, he walked over to him quietly, trying not to scare him. 

"Ray?" he asked, reaching out a hand for his friend. 

"Don't touch me!" It was the defensive scream of someone in pain. 

Fraser ignored him and reached out to gather his friend in his arms. "Shhh, Ray, everything will be alright." 

"Don't, Frasier. I can't...can't control it. I...don't want to know." 

Still ignoring him, Fraser picked Ray up and carried him over to the bed. Lying down, he cradled Ray's head against his chest and held him tight. 

"Damn! Frasier, you're a moron. You realise what's happening at this very moment?" 

"What, Ray?" 

"I've got your life running through my head, that's what! You idiot! I *told* you not to touch me!" 

"Tell me about it, Ray." Fraser sounded fascinated. 

"Well...there's you seven years old. Your dad is leaving and you just reach out and shake his hand. You don't cry or complain." 

"My father doesn't believe in men expressing their feelings openly. What else?" 

"A seventeen year old Frasier. There's a girl. She has hair the colour of sunlight." Ray looked at Fraser. "Your first time?" 

Fraser nodded. "What else?" 

"A cadet. The RCMP academy. Damn, you looked good in that cadet's uniform! There's someone else. A male someone. He has blonde hair, too. Your roommate?" 

Fraser nodded again. "Keep going." 

"You...you - oh, Canadians!" Ray rolled his eyes in that familiar, exasperated way of his. 

"What is it, Ray?" 

Ray looked directly at Fraser. "You wanted to sleep with him! And you didn't!" 

"Well...." 

"Don't say it, Frasier! He was a cadet private and you were a cadet sergeant. You were his superior officer, and you couldn't get involved." 

"Well..." 

"Geez, Frasier! I'm surprised you lost your virginity at all! You're so inhibited, I sometimes wonder if you wear starched underwear....oh shit!" 

"What is it, Ray?" Fraser sounded concerned. 

"The future, you moron!" 

"Tell me." 

"You...and me. Eighty years old and still together." 

"Would you like to hear a song?" Fraser asked suddenly. 

"Don't try to change the subject, Frasier. I warned you about touching me during the eclipse and you did it anyway. This is all your fault and you can't wriggle out of it." 

"But Ray..." 

"Don't 'but' me, Frasier!" 

"Understood." 

Ray calmed down slightly. It was so like Frasier to try to change the subject like that. He was quite manipulative sometimes, despite his polite, naive, good-natured exterior. Still, he was in a funny mood, and music always calmed him down. And Frasier *did* have a good singing voice. Ray had heard the recording the terrorists made during the incident with the train and the unconscious mounties. He sighed. "Alright, Benny. Sing for me." 

Fraser took a deep breath and began to sing in his clear baritone... 

"There's a calm surrender  
to the rush of day.  
When the heat of the rolling world  
can be turned away.  
An enchanted moment  
and it sees me through.  
Its enough for this restless warrior  
just to be with you.  


And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How its laid to rest  
Its enough to make kings and vagabonds  
believe the very best.  


There's a time for everyone  
if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
beats in time with yours  


And can you feel the love tonight  
it is where we are  
Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight how its laid to rest  
Its enough to make kings and vagabonds  
believe the very best.  


Its enough to make kings and vagabonds  
believe the very best."  


Ray lifted his head from Ben's shoulder and looked into his friend's blue eyes. "Thats supposed to mean something in Canadian, isn't it?" 

"What do you think, Ray?" 

Ray paused a moment and then asked "Where'd you hear that song, Benny?" 

"At the consulate, Ray. Inspector Thatcher occasionally puts the radio on, usually after Turnbull has done something very bad. She says it stops her from killing him." 

"I'm not surprised, Benny. Turnbull could strain even God's patience." 

"He's not that bad, Ray. He's just hapless. Its not his fault." 

"You see the best in everyone, don't you Benny?" Ray was continually amazed at his friend's ability to see something positive in every negative situation that came along. Like that time he'd gone undercover in a girl's school as a female teacher. Ray would never be seen *dead* in drag, but Benny had looked on it as a learning experience. 

"You didn't answer my question, Ray." 

"What was that, Benny?" 

"What do you think the song means?' 

"Oh...that." 

Ray blushed furiously. He *thought* he knew what the song meant, but there was no way in hell he was going to *say* it. 

Fraser looked down at his friend. Ray seemed to be embarassed and he was blushing furiously. 

"I don't want to answer that question, Benny." 

"Why not, Ray?" 

Silence. 

"Ray?" Fraser persisted. 

"Cause its embarassing!" Ray finally burst out. "Okay, Benny? Its embarassing. Guys do *not* talk about stuff like that." 

"Ray, while I agree that it is somewhat embarassing to talk about feelings, may I point out that for the past 20 minutes you have been lying on a bed with me, with your head on my shoulder, apparently without embarassment." 

"Aw, geez!" Ray shot up at that. "Just like you to ruin a great moment, Frasier. Now I'll have to get up and I was enjoying myself there, too!" 

Dead silence. 

"Ray...what are you saying. I'm somewhat confused." 

"Oh, christ." Ray muttered under his breath. "Canadians!" Ray rolled his eyes exasperatedly again. And with that, he leaned forward and took Ben's mouth in a searing kiss. 

Fraser moaned and his arms wrapped around Ray's lithe body of their own accord. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Ray's mouth, sweeping over the soft palate and dancing with Ray's tongue. 

They lay there, lips locked together, learning the contours of the other's mouth. For a moment, time seemed to stand still, as each poured the longing and frustration of the past two years into that single kiss. 

Finally, it was the only lack of air that forced them to separate. "G-d, Benny! That was..." 

"Fantastic, Ray. That was fantastic." 

"So why aren't you doing it again?" 

Ben needed know second invitation, and promptly locked his mouth onto Ray's. Ray kissed him back passionately while his hands were busy with the buttons on Fraser's flannel shirt. Pushing the shirt back, he slid it off, only to be stopped by Fraser's undershirt. 

Thinking a rude word, he moaned as Fraser's tongue touched a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth. Too enflamed with need now to be bothered with niceties, Ray grabbed the undershirt in both hands and ripped it in half with one pull. 

Ray growled as he feasted his eyes on Benny's pale skin, his dusky rose nipples peeking through a rough scattering of brown hair. Tearing his mouth away from Benny's he gasped for breath as he looked into his best friend's eyes. 

Ben stared into Ray's hazel green eyes and saw the question there. 'Do you want me to?' What other answer could there be to that question than 'yes'. He smiled lovingly as those beautiful hazel green eyes widened at his silent answer. Reaching up, he brushed his hand against Ray's cheek and marvelled at the silky smoothness. Ray bent his head and sucked on Fraser's right nipple. He used only his lips at first, sucking until the nipple was hard under his tongue. Then he gently grazed his until along it. Fraser gasped in response, as the pain-pleasure shot through his system. Ray continued his ministrations, switching to the other nipple. 

"Oh, g-d, Ray!" Fraser gasped. 

Ray grinned wickedly and continued to kiss and nibble at Fraser's nipples while his hand slid downward and caressed Fraser's straining erection through the hard fabric of his jeans. His supple hands and nimble fingers worked at the buckle... 

"No!" 

Fraser's voice brought Ray up short. "What's the matter, Benny?" 

"Thats not fair, Ray. If I have to lose my clothing, then so do you." Fraser reached for Ray's belt buckle meaningfully. 

"No, problem Benny." 

Stepping off the bed, Ray held out his hand to Fraser and helped him up. They looked at each other for a second and then both stripped as fast as humanly possible. Fraser's boots, socks, jeans and underpants made a pile on the floor, which was soon joined by Ray's jacket, silk shirt and pants - Ray not caring for once about his expensive Armani clothes. 

Ray looked at Fraser. Naked, his friend was as handsome as any Apollo. A god made flesh. From his gloriously perfect brown that made Ray's fingers ache to ruffle it, from his gorgeous blue that had darkened to midnight with arousal, from his full lips that were parted sensously, to his broad shoulders, narrow hips, muscular thighs and flaring erection, Fraser was *the* most beautiful sight Ray had ever seen. 

Ben looked at Ray. He thought Ray was utterly, utterly perfect. Small and lithe with smooth bare flesh, his friend reminded him of a panther. Ray was a predator, dark and tanned, moving on feet silent enough to unnerve any man. His mediterranean background had blessed him with dark olive skin and a gracefulness that Ben could never hope to achieve. Ray was *the* most beautiful sight Ben had ever seen. 

Ben stared at Ray greedily, drinking in the sight of his best friend and partner standing naked before him, erection flaring. He moved swiftly forward and kissed him. Ray groaned and his arms snaked around Ben's shoulders even as Ben's arms wrapped around Ray's waist. Their erections rubbed and pleasure flooded Ben's body to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. He shuddered and screamed, just once, in release, spilling his milky fluid over Ray. 

As he recovered from his climax, he felt a pressure against his stomach and realised that Ray hadn't come yet. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"You haven't...I mean, you didn't..." Ben couldn't get the words out. 

"No." was the simple reply. 

"What can I do?" 

"I need to be inside you, Benny." 

Ben shivered at the thought. Ray inside him! It could be so good...but was he ready for that? Yes, he thought, decisively. I am. So he nodded, just once, and watched Ray's beautiful hazel green eyes widen. 

"Benny, are you sure?" Ray's voice was laced with concern. 

"I'm sure, Ray." 

There was a firm resolution and determination in Ben's voice that Ray had heard before. He'd heard it when Frasier insisted that Willie was innocent. He'd heard it when Frasier insisted that Tyree was innocent and he'd heard it when Frasier had decided to go undercover at the Catholic Girl's School. 

He knew better than to argue. 

"Alright, Benny." 

Ray reached up and kissed Ben. Hot, opened mouthed kisses that left the mountie gasping for breath. All the while he was kissing him, Ray was gently maneuvering Benny back towards the bed. When his calves hit the side of it, he fell backwards, his head hitting the soft pillow. Ray spread Benny's legs and leaned on his elbows in between them. In the absence of any gel or cream, Ray spat on his fingers and then inserted one finger into Benny's anus. Rotating the finger slowly, he massaged the puckered hole until he could slip another in, and then another. Finally, when he had all three fingers in he looked up at Ben's face. 

Ben was panting. He was painfully aroused. Despite having climaxed only a half hour ago, his penis was again rock hard. He could barely concentrate on Ray's voice but he heard the question, nonetheless. "Are you ready?" His only answer was a shout of "yes!" 

Ray put his hands underneath Ben's knees and raised his friend's legs over his (Ray's, not Ben's) shoulders. Then, with one hard thrust, Ray buried himself to the hilt in Fraser. Fraser screamed in pain and Ray, worried that he'd hurt his friend, began to withdraw but Fraser grabbed his buttocks and forced him back. "No!" he grated fiercely from between clenched teeth. "Don't you dare leave me!" 

Ray withdrew gently and thrust back in again, his thrusts becoming more and more urgent. He hadn't forgotten about his friend though, and, grasping that fully erect penis in his hand, he began to move his hand in time with his thrusts. 

Finally, he climaxed, spilling his seed deep into his lover's body. Lover. Ray definitely like the sound of that. A few moments later, Ben climaxed for the second, spilling *his* seed into Ray's hand. Then Ray did something he was always chastising Frasier about. He brought his hand to his mouth and *tasted* Benny. 

"Well, Ray?" Ben asked, faintly amused. After all, he was the one who constantly received lectures from Ray about how tasting things was gross and unhealthy as well. 

"You taste good, Benny. *Very* good." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

The End. 

  



End file.
